


A Gift for Walter

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cute, Family Feels, Gen, Helpful Alucard, Little Integra, Pre-Canon, Winston Churchill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: Integra Hellsing is determined to get a gift for her surrogate father and butler, Walter. Alucard decides to help his little master.





	A Gift for Walter

**A Gift for Walter**

 

“Alucard, I require your presence immediately!” The bark from the young master echoed through the midnight void of the main office. Within seconds, said vampire phased into the room through the floor, suppressing his amused grin at Integra’s faint startle at his antics. Somehow, even after a year and a half of knowing Alucard, Integra wasn’t used to his ability to phase through anything.

“Yes, my Master?” Alucard smoothly answered, leaning over her desk, just a little too close to her form. Integra, knowing that his actions only meant to get a reaction out of her, forced her body to still and not flinch back and slap the living daylights out of the monster. As much as she knew she was the master here, there were moments when she questioned the vampire’s perception of subservience.

Alucard shifted, smile fading as he stood straight. His movement startled Integra out of her thoughts. “You need to assist me with something…” Integra trailed off, suddenly flustering.

Alucard cocked his head, suddenly curious. “What is it, Master?”

“I… need help getting… well -”

Alucard’s eyes suddenly widened and he backed away quickly. “Master, what have I done to deserve this? Cannot one of the maids get the feminine hygiene products that you require?” Integra furrowed her brows for a moment before his comment computed and she stuttered a denial, her tawny skin blushing horribly.

“No, not that!” She squawked. “I need help getting…” she sighed, as if mentally admitting defeat to another part of herself. “A preset for Walter.”

 

_“Coletta, why’re you bringing my tea? Where’s Walter? Is he well”_

_“Oh, yes, dearie, I let him sleep in.”_

_“Sleep in?”_

_“Of course, it’s his birthday after all.”_

_“Oh?”_

 

Alucard paused, and then burst out into deep, echoing laughter, both startling and creeping the Hellsing heir out. She had never heard such a ghastly sound out of the vampire before. “My master, you speak as if this is some Herculean task.”

Integra colored again - this time, with indignant annoyance. “Well, I asked him and he said I shouldn’t get him anything for his birthday, and I asked the staff and none of them knew anything of substance about him, and I’m running out of ideas. Didn’t you two fight in World War 2 together? You should know something about him!” Integra exclaimed, a sudden desperation in her eyes. Alucard’s lips pinched.

“We did. But why get the old man a present? He is your subservient after all.”

Integra sighed. “Yes, but he also has taken care of me, and got those infernal Penwoods to leave the Manor by promising to continue to take care of me in a fashion that is above and beyond a butler’s normal duties. For Van Hellsing’s sake, he’s comforted me in a thunderstorm like I’m some small child!”

“But Master, you are a child.” Alucard helpfully pointed out.

Integra’s glare could’ve murdered the vampire where he stood.

“Nevermind.” Alucard murmured, amused. Integra huffed and crossed her arms.

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way -”

Alucard clicked his tongue.“Master, I never agreed to help -”

“-You don’t need to agree. I can make you.” Integra spoke, voice hard. Technically, she knew she could, but just as the other times she tried to strongarm Alucard, it would not end well. Integra was hopeful the vampire would indulge her and not bitch and whine the entire task. Alucard, to her luck, decided to indulge his little master.

“As you wish, Master.” Alucard extended his hand. “Come, let us go to the shopping district, perhaps there is something there.” Integra stood, and took Alucard’s hand.

 

_“Walter C. Dornez, pleasure to meet you. I’m Alucard, your new partner in crime, assigned to this group by the Crown itself.”_

_“You’re… awfully small.”_

_“Trust me, I pack a punch.”_

_“You’re also a girl.”_

_“Is there a problem with that?”_

_“Girls are weaker.”_

_“Silly angel of death, you won’t say that after you see me in action.”_

_“You bet?”_

_“Oh hon, I bet.”_

 

When Integra and Alucard landed, Integra realized that she had no clue just where they were. The streets were not narrow and dreary, as they were in older parts of London, but bright, loud, bustling and filled with a language Integra barely understood. “Where the hell are we?”

“Hamburg, Germany.” Alucard calmly said. Integra stared at her servant for a moment.

“Why the living hell are we in Germany?” Integra hissed. Alucard turned to face his little master, smiling at her irritation and confusion.

He shrugged. “Because Germany has books.”

“Every country has books!” Integra shrieked. A passerby looked at Integra with thinly veiled distaste at her exclamation, making the girl fluster and look away taking a deep breath to calm down. She will not freak out at being in a strange place with only Alucard for company.

Alucard placed a heavy hand on her slender shoulder, speaking in a soft, low voice that Integra could barely hear under the bustle of the market. “Come now Integra, you’re English. Get some composure, will you? This market has books that… can’t be found in England.”

Integra sighed. “Just what do you have planned for poor Walter?”

Alucard darkly chuckled.“Oh come now, we must search this place for the right gift.

 

_“What?”_

_“You’re going to join the Hellsing Organization.”_

_“Why? I fought your damn war, let me go!”_

_“You’re too dangerous to leave alone. The Hellsings and Alucard will train you.”_

_“Alucard? Why the heck is she there?”_

_“Don’t you know? She’s their pet vampire.”_

 

“Right here.”

Alucard turned away from the shelf, casting his eyes on the book in Integra’s hand. It was worn, leather bound and held together with a sturdy thread. “Good job, Master. I believe that is the very last one.”

Integra exhaled, smiling. “Perfect. All 6 volumes of Churchill’s original letters to his friends and family - none of them censored. Only took us 7 bookstores and 9 hours.” She huffed. What a ride that had been - Alucard insisted that only the original, uncensored journals of letters of Churchill, written up by his wife, Clementine, during the war. As such, they had to travel from bookstall to bookstall, each more shadier than the last, to find it. In this last one, the books were barely organized, so the two had to go through each and every book in the biography section. WEven still, Integra had found it

Alucard shrugged. “Walter always liked Churchill. Has about 4 different biographies on the man - these letters would give the old man a good day.” Alucard commented. “Frankly the only thing better is that if we brought back Churchill from the dead.”

Integra paused. She turned to Alucard and cocked her head slightly. “Can you… actually do that?” Alucard looked at the teen and laughed.

“Of course not. I would have changed many things if I could revive the dead.”

“But… you can, to a degree, with fledgelings.”  
“I doubt I’d ever take a fledgeling.”

“Why?”

Alucard wrinkled his nose. “Stupid things, take up energy and often try to kill you.”

“Kill you?”

“To be released from the sire-fledgling bond. Most vampires do it, it’s rather natural after a couple hundred years of being a fledgeling.”

“I can never understand your kind.”

“My kind? Sir Integra, the bond between your head and mine is the same as the Fledgeling-Sire bond - except you are the Sire. You are one of us. It’s about time you see that.”

 

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I’m leaving. Running away. Never coming back. Goodbye, Alucard.”_

_“To where, pray tell?”_

_“Somewhere. I don’t know. I’ll take a boat to France, go to Italy. It’s catholic land, you and your Hellsings can’t do a damn thing to me.”_

_“You’re a protestant - the Vatican won’t protect you. Why are you so agitated, anyways?”_

_“I have been degraded to a lonely butler to the most spoiled child in all of existence from being a literal killing machine, and I’m sick and tired of this. I’m going to find myself a new war, or something else beside this mundane bullshit!”_

_“Oh cry a river - you get free food, lodging and a good salary for tending to a single child for a few hours a day. Stop whining. You’re one of us, Walter, you can’t just leave - Hellsing does not take kindly to deserters. Kill some time, would you? Read a damn book or something.”_

_“...And what book does your majesty recommend?”_

_“How about the Biography of Winston Churchill?”_

_“...Why the hell not? That prick must have had some intelligence.”_

 

“Sir Integra! Finally, I have been looking all over for you.” Walter exclaimed, just as the two of them phased into Integra’s study. He paused, eyes narrowing as he noted the ruffled nature of the duo’s clothes, not to mention Integra’s sudden fluster. “Just what were you doing? No one has seen you for the last… 9 hours.” Walter cast his gaze on Alucard, and when the vampire just smiled, the butler glared at him until the vampire raised his hands in faux peace and phased through the floor. Integra winced and stared at the tile Alucard phased through, suddenly feeling just a bit betrayed.

“Walter…” Integra began.

“Yes, Sir Integra?”

Integra took off her satchel and tossed it to the butler, who caught it with ease. “The… the things in the satchel are yours.”

Walter arched an eyebrow before opening them and taking out the contents. He cocked his head at the books, taking one and opening it. As he read, Walter’s eyes widened and a delighted smile brightened up his face, suddenly making him look years younger. The tenseness in Integra’s body faded, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she saw Walter’s reaction.

“For what occasion is this, Sir Integra? Should I add them to the library?” Walter asked, after he finished the first letter.

Integra shook her head. “They’re yours. Happy Birthday, Walter.” Walter looked rather stunned and stared at Integra for a moment, unsure what to say. Integra smiled. “I mean it. Alucard and I trailed across various bookstores looking for them - he said you liked Churchill.”

“I - thank you, my Lady.” Walter said, voice suddenly rather earnest. Integra was surprised to hear it - she’d always seen Walter as a polished man. She didn’t think that a gift from her would matter that much. “May I ask though, why?”

Integra blinked. She wasn’t expecting that. She colored, wondering how to explain… “Well. I thought you should get a gift from me, I mean… after Father died, you cared for me.” Integra said, looking away. “You’re like… my second dad.” She mumbled, looking down so that her bangs covered her face and her vision. She didn’t know if she wanted to see Walter’s expression. “You’re practically a Hellsing.”

The silence that followed stretched for a good moment, making Integra tense up as it passed - did she do something wrong? Why wasn’t Walter saying anything? Just as she was about to snap at Walter, asking him to speak, Walter stepped towards Integra. He moved to push her bangs behind her ears, and held her chin up to meet his gaze, as he was quite taller than her. Integra’s sapphire eyes met Walter’s soft, brown eyes.

“Thank you, Sir Integra. This means a lot to me.” Hesitantly, he pulled her into a hug, causing Integra to stiffen horribly with surprise. Eventually, though, she relaxed and hugged Walter back, exhaling deeply.

“No Walter, thank you. For always being there.”

“And I always will, my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hellsing
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
